Eleanor Potter and the Philosphers Stone
by AmbraZayn
Summary: Eleanor thinks she is an ordinary girl until she recieves a letter to go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardary. A whatif harry was born a girl story, enjoy! Warning - AU and OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Eleanor Potter and the Philosophers Stone**

By Sophie Hunter

**Disclaimer – The story and characters of Harry Potter belong to a one J.K Rowling; not me however much I wish other wise.**

* * *

Eleanor Potter was happy. She stood in the middle of a vast green field. Her plain white dress fluttering in the breeze, as her jet black curls fanned out behind her. She laughed gaily and danced as the birds sang to the rising sun. Yes, Eleanor Potter was very happy indeed.

She heard someone shouting in the distance but she couldn't make out what they were saying, (or where they were for a matter of fact!). As the noise grew louder she managed to decipher a word, "Up"! 'Up'? She thought, what does that mean? Slowly the field started to dissolve into blackness, "NO" she cried trying to cling on to the tall grass but it slipped through her fingers leaving her alone lying in the darkness. The voice was clear now, "Up! Get up you lazy child! You have some jobs to do". Eleanor now realised that the shrill voice belonged to her Aunt Petunia. So before she got yelled at any more she quickly replied that she was up and started feeling for some socks round her bed.

Two minutes later a cupboard door opened and a young girl stepped out dressed in an old black skirt and faded pink blouse which was two sizes too big for her and made her way into the kitchen of the house.

At a table sat a woman who would have been mildly attractive had it not been for the sour look on her face, in front of her laid a list which the child knew would contain her daily chores. "Vernon has taken Dudley to London for the weekend to see a boxing match", Eleanor cheered inwardly knowing that she wouldn't have to see her uncle for at least forty-eight hours, "so I'm having a dinner party".

Those last words drove any feeling of happiness away, a dinner party meant her running around all day trying to clean and prepare everything for the meal while her aunt went off to the local spa to get pampered all day as she usually did. "I want these all doing before I get back at six, the meal is at seven o'clock. I want everything perfect and when you're making the meal remember that Yvonne is allergic to fish and Jill is a vegetarian… and if anything goes wrong your Uncle will find out about it". Eleanor gulped nervously at the warning and nodded to show that she understood. She picked up the list and began to read what she had to do as her Aunt got up and left.

The clock struck four as she laid the last knife down. She grinned to herself as she surveyed the table; she had already cut up all the vegetables so she just needed to put them on to boil before everyone came so she had a couple of hours free. She went and took out a chocolate bar from her pocket which she had bought from the supermarket with the 50p Mrs Figg had given her, half of it had gone already as she had given in to temptation on the way home but now, now it was Eleanor time. She sat down on the sofa munching on the chocolate and turned the TV on.

Eleanor jumped up and ran hastily to the dining room and acted as if she was laying a knife on the table as her Aunt came through. Petunia glanced at the table and sniffed as if she was upset that she could find no fault with it. Without a word or another glance her Aunt turned on her heel and went upstairs to get ready Eleanor sighed, she didn't really expect to gain any other reaction from her aunt but sometimes she wished the woman would smile, or even nod for pity's sake!

She stood surveying the room for five minutes till Petunia's voice came from behind her, "I don't need to tell you what to do, do I?". The young girl groaned, for she had forgotten about the rules when her families friends were round, "yes Aunt" she forced out in what she hoped an obliging tone, "I just need too" her Aunt cut her off before she could continue, "I'll do it, I will not have you ruining things now after all the work I've put in". Eleanor wanted to say that it had been her working all day but thought better of it, after all Vernon would get wind of it and that would not be good in the long run.

Eleanor looked out of the window in the front room onto the street and wished that somehow she could get out of this house and go somewhere were she would be loved, have friends and to be who she truly was, but as most people do who wishes don't come true she had long given up it ever coming true. Little did she know however that somewhere in Scotland a letter was being written that would change her life for ever.

* * *

A/N: Please I would appreciate any feedback you can give me, be harsh! This is my first try at fanfiction so I'd like to know just how bad it is. This is just a tester chapter; if you think it's good I'll write more if you don't I'll go back to reading and reviewing. Thank-you xxx 


	2. Chapter 2

Eleanor Potter and the Philosophers Stone

By Sophie Hunter

Disclaimer – The story and characters of Harry Potter belong to a one J.K Rowling; not me however much I wish other wise.

A/N: I apologise for the wait. School's been a bit hectic with coursework and mocks. Sorry!

* * *

BANG! The cupboard door slammed shut in her face. "And stay in there you ungrateful bitch!" came the cry of her Uncle on the other side of the door.

She sat shaking in the corner of her cupboard with her arms round her knees, tears cascading down her face. She couldn't work out what she had done which was so bad. Of course anything she did was viewed as the work of Satan in her 'family's' eyes but she'd just asked for what was hers. She looked back in her mind to when the day began to see what went wrong.

* * *

'Get the post Dudley' came the gruff voice of Vernon; lord of four privet drive. Ruler of the Dursley household.

"Make her get" whined Dudley Dursley, four privet drives resident pig.

"Good idea son. Girl!" he yelled not bothering to think that she was only a foot away from him "Girl, go get the post"

"Yes Sir" came her meek reply, well she didn't want to anger him.

As she walked down the hall she couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen, do you ever get those feelings? When you know something's going to happen, you just don't know what.

She bent down to pick up the letters and started leafing through them, (Vernon didn't want to see any Junk-mail). She stopped suddenly, her heart bounding against her ribcage. A letter was addressed to her.

"What are you doing girl, checking for letter bombs!" Eleanor looked up quickly and started walking back to the kitchen slipping the letter into her cupboard on the way.

All day long she couldn't concentrate on anything; all she could think about was that letter. She was so preoccupied with thoughts of it that she ended up burning their dinner. This of course led to her being chucked in the cupboard for the night and Vernon announcing that he was taken the family out to dinner. For once Eleanor didn't mind, she was with her letter.

As soon as the door shut she quickly turned her torch on and found the letter. Once she had it in her hand she started to shake. Her name and address, (even down to the cupboard) were emblazoned onto the front in Emerald Green Ink. She softly traced her name savouring the feelings she was feeling. Someone had written to her. Someone had written to her! Someone had written to her!!! This thought echoed round her head until she let out a squeal of glee, but then a dark thought stole into her mind destroying her happiness. Why would someone write to her? Questions are the things that drive a person mad. Always searching for answers but Eleanor had her answers, and that in its self scared her more then anything.

She turned the envelope over and looked at the seal. It was a coat of arms with four animals on, a lion, a badger, a snake and a raven. Eleanor frowned. It must be a letter from someone very important to have its own seal. She broke the seal slowly and pulled out the letter. She opened the letter and had just began to read the first sentence when her door was flung open and her Uncle stood blocking out all outside light with his large frame. He was about to say something when he spotted the letter. His face contorted into an ugly snarl and he lent in and grabbed the poor girl by her arm and yanked her out dragging her to the living room ignore her yells of pain.

Once there he snatched the letter out of her hands and began to yell. She didn't listen to what he was saying or react to the spit flying onto her face but sat in shock. She had been too rapped up in what she was doing to realise the car pulling up, the door opening, and her uncle storming up to her door. They were supposed to be going out! Why had then come back? She could have gone on but her musings were cut short when she heard a change in her Uncle's voice. It sounded strangled and horrified, "Petunia" he called out, "PETUNIA" he cried getting louder. Eleanor looked up. Her normally red uncle was now as white as a sheet, her aunt came running in looking flustered. Vernon passed the letter to her and she took one looked of it and sat down. The colour draining from her face and she started muttering to her self. Eleanor's interests was now piqued.

"What does my letter say?" she asked boldly. Her uncle turned to her and forced out a "nothing girl, it wasn't for you, wrongly addressed"

"NO! It had my name on, my cupboard, It was for me!" and with that she got up and started towards her aunt to try and get the letter. She was just a few centimetres away when she felt something pulling violently at her hair. She fell to the floor but as she tried to get up again her uncle cruelly grabbed her hair again and yanked her towards her cupboard and through her in there. BANG! The cupboard door slammed shut in her face. "And stay in there you ungrateful bitch!" came the cry of her Uncle on the other side of the door.

No she couldn't see what she had done which was so terrible and now she was never going to get that letter. May-be it was a relative who wanted to come save her from this life or a kind person who wanted to give her a chance.

As she fell asleep praying that the person would write again she dreamt she was flying. She fly up to a castle and then up to a stone tower. Standing in the tower she saw two people. Who were they? She flew closer to see who they were. She noticed one of them was a woman. Eleanor looked at the woman and realised with a start that it was her self, just older and there was a man with her. She couldn't see his features clearly as it was hazy but he had his arms around her, why? She flew closer again and noticed she was crying. The hazy man opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Dream Eleanor looked up and nodded and began to walk to the ledge. Eleanor gasped. She was going to jump! Dream Eleanor turned to say something to the man but he disappeared in a puff of green smoke, she opened her mouth to scream but like the man no sound came out. Dream Eleanor lost her balance suddenly and fell her arms flailing madly. The real Eleanor flew down to see what become of her dream self but she her self started to fall. She kept falling in blackness, down, down and down till she heard an evil laugh and a flash of blinding green light.

* * *

Thank-you for all you reviews, much appricaited. I'm not really sure of this chapter. I didn't think I did the characters much justice but here you go. The dream at the end will be important to the story, (I didn't just get bored). 


	3. Chapter 3

**Eleanor Potter and the Philosophers Stone **

By Sophie Hunter

**Disclaimer – The story and characters of Harry Potter belong to a one J.K Rowling; not me however much I wish other wise.**

A/N: I apologise for the wait. School's been a bit hectic with coursework and mocks. Sorry!

* * *

A small happy fire crackled away in the hearth of the dark room making a complete opposite of the man in the armchair facing it. His lank black hair fell into his face obscuring it slightly, his tall body hunched over a small picture.

The picture was of a beautiful young woman with long red hair and beautiful green eyes. The woman giggled in her graduation robes twirling around every so often and even though it was not in his nature he gave a small chuckle when she fell over mid twirl, coming up ruffled and red.

Merlin! What ever was he going to do when her daughter came to Hogwarts? He had tried to block out all thoughts of her these past years and was doing a jolly good job of it until he had seen her letter today. Dumbledore had wanted to discus with him the amount of potions needed for the infirmary, (like usual, Severus didn't understand why he needed a meeting, the amount of potions needed were the same every year). While waiting in the office he saw the magic quill which wrote all the Hogwarts letters out. Ever since he had first seen it seven years ago he was fascinated by it: he had always assumed they were written out by hand. It was a large ornate black quill with flecks of the four houses colours in it. When he asked Dumbledore about how it worked he just gave Severus a small smile and confessed he didn't know how it worked himself. Dumbledore explained that he assumed that it had some sort of magical radar in which located all children aged 11-17 who had enough magical power in them to be selected for Hogwarts. As he walked over to it he watched (though his face would never show it) with bemusement, as the quill wrote out the name Neville Longbottom. Ah! So the Longbottom child was to come to Hogwarts this year. Even though his parents had been great wizards he had heard the child was nothing, almost a squib. He sighed wondering how many cauldrons would be destroyed due to him. The quill moved onto another piece of parchment and Severus looked down and followed the name, 'E…L…E…A…N…O…R ... P…O…T…T…E…R'. He blanched suddenly all traces of his mask gone, she was coming! He heard a door behind him open and turned to see Dumbledore smiling cheerfully at him, he slowing shook his head and turned, sweeping out the room leaving a dumfounded headmaster wondering if his new fluorescent yellow and pink robes were too other the top for the dark young man.

Severus sighed. He had came straight down to his room and poured himself a large glass of firewiskey to came himself down. Sweet Circe! The girl-who-lived was coming to Hogwarts, Lily's little girl, he sneered, James' princess. He could imagine her now. Spoilt to the core, expecting everyone to get down on their knees and worship her. A mini female version of James. He for one was not going to act like some simpering fool and pet and praise her. No, he was going to show her no love. A little voice niggled at the back of his mind telling him that she was only a little girl but he quickly blocked it out. The voice cut through his dark thoughts with a, 'its Lily's daughter too'. This stopped him in his tracks, Lily's daughter. Would she retain any thing of her mother? The image of a female James became replaced with a little Lily. He smiled fondly at the thought of being able to have a little part of Lily back, running around Hogwarts again, even if it was in the form of James Potter's child.

For Lily's sake then he would keep an open mind, but he would not go round acting like some thankful puppy. He sighed pouring himself another glass of firewiskey. 'Damm conscience' he growled, 'sounds just like bloody Dumbledore'.

* * *

Eeek! I do take a long time in updating don't I, Sorry. Hopefully i will write again in the next month. Hopefully! Thanks for all the reivews!


End file.
